


Moroboshi Advent

by Sakura8Star



Series: Moroboshi Advent [1]
Category: Danganronpa, Idolm@ster - Fandom, Persona 5, Undertale
Genre: Jokes, Other, hahahaa very funiii pls laugh
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2019-12-13
Updated: 2019-12-13
Packaged: 2021-02-26 02:20:41
Rating: Not Rated
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 3
Words: 1,868
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/21775897
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Sakura8Star/pseuds/Sakura8Star
Summary: Kirari loses her friend, Anzu. Sans, decides to help her out.But Sans’ enemy, comes back.basically
Series: Moroboshi Advent [1]
Series URL: https://archiveofourown.org/series/1569328
Kudos: 3





	1. Chapter 1

The scene opens up to Kirari, walking down the streets. She is looking for her friend, Anzu.  
“awwwwww, Anzu-Chan said she’d be here, nyowa!” Kirari thought to herself, she looked around. She tried to called Anzu but no response, so she dialed up Sans’ number. “Sans! I can’t find Anzu anywhere, it’s worrying me.”   
After a bit of a chat, Kirari had walked up to Sans’ workplace. McDonald’s.

“Welcome to McDonald’s, what c-“ Sans’ was interrupted  
“SANS! where is Anzu? She hasn’t been responding to my texts at all!” Kirari shouted out.  
“Are you sure about that? Double check your phone.” Sans explained, Kirari grabbed her phone, it’s background having Anzu in a flower crown. She shook her head.  
“Nope, nothing here.” Kirari mumbled.  
“Well, let me finish my shift and I’ll help you out.” Sans walked into the kitchen area of McDonald’s.

“Well, Sans. Where would Anzu-Chan be?” Kirari mumbled.  
“Probably in here…” Sans pointed towards the portal. It was a blue hue, and it opened to a Minecraft world  
A short figured ran around but it was unidentifiable.  
“So, do we go in there or…” Kirari asked. Sans only nodded in response.  
They walked in.  
Kirari fell on to the dirt, while Sans was just fine.  
“Oooughhh, that hurt…” She mumbled, in pain.  
Sans held out his hand to help Kirari up.  
“Thank you, Sans! Ahhhh, where are we?” Kirari asked  
Sans looked around, “This is Minecraft, a building game I think?”   
They both looked around, a tad bit confused.  
“This area is pretty big isn’t it?” Sans chuckled  
Kirari nodded, “Let’s split up, I’ll head south, and you’ll head north.”  
The two split up, in order to find Anzu  
As Sans wandered in the forest he heard a familiar voice, he turned around.  
“huh?” Sans jolted as a cat like figure attacked with what seemed to be, a lasagna sword.  
“Sans, we meet again.” The cat had orange hair with black details.  
Sans backed off. He never thought this would happen again!  
“Garfield, I thought I got rid of you!?” Sans shouted out in fear.  
Garfield walked up to Sans menacingly, chuckling.  
“Oh, you didn’t, I just went to a different universe.” Garfield struck a pose.  
Garfield continued spitting out nonsense.  
“Garfield, I don’t want to hear your back story. Why are you here?”  
“To feast on the souls of your friends’ souls, huhuhahaha” Garfield laughed, and then abruptly stopped, “after that one day, where you made spaghetti instead of lasagna...”  
Sans squinted his eyes, just because of spaghetti  
Garfield summoned his lasagna sword and shield again. He swung right at Sans.  
“Garfield! Don’t you think-“ Sans dodged Garfield’s next attack, he summoned bones from the ground as an attack. Garfield saw this coming and slid to the side.  
“I don’t care, I just want you gone!”  
Sans could only dodge and dodge.

But, while on the other side, Kirari was desperately looked for Anzu.  
“Anzu-Chan! Where are you?” Kirari shouted out, a hissing noise came from beyond.  
Kirari turned around, she screamed loudly.  
(creeper, awwww man)  
Kirari ran, and ran. Until she bumped into someone.  
“-incoherent enchanted table language-“ they said.  
Kirari looked scared, was it him? Minecraft Steve?  
“Minecraft Steve?” She mumbled.  
Steve said some more totally understandable stuff.  
“Steve, I can’t understand you...”  
Steve shook his head. He ran off in the opposite direction Kirari was facing.   
The same hissing noise repeated 2 times, and then stopped.  
Then Steve was heading back before getting attacked by a jpeg image of lasagna.  
“Hmmm, Steve are you okay? Steve?” Kirari looked down at Steve’s rotting blocky corpse  
“he’s dead...” A tired voice murmured.  
“Anzu-Chan! There you are!” Kirari lifted Anzu up and hugged her.  
“aaagh, put me down!” Anzu tried to escape Kirari’s loving nature ASAP, which was kinda useless.  
“Anzu, where have you been... I missed you” Kirari let Anzu down.  
“A cat told me they could take me to the Minecraft world, I was tempted.”  
“I can’t remember much, but I said no and they forced me in.” Anzu mumbled  
Kirari looked shocked, who did this, how could they do that to Anzu?  
“Hey, it’s fine now, don’t worry about it!” Anzu cheered.  
Kirari nodded, “Well, I should tell Sans that everything’s alright now. Come on.”  
As the two looked for Sans, they wandered and wandered.


	2. MINECAFE LEBLANC

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Uhhhhh crossover time Anzu is ooc:(

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> ANZU IS OOC :(

“Hey, isn’t today the day we we’re gonna strike down Garfield?” a feminine voice questioned.  
“Oh yeah! It was... but that’s in like an hour right?” A male asked.  
“We don’t have much time, Garfield has probably started his attack on Sans.” A female responded.  
“I fear this Garfield may be more powerful than we suspect, he may be a cartoon character but... he seems quite bothering.” Another male murmured  
“What about this Sans guy? What if his stats are low, he can’t defend himself then!” Someone asked.  
“Futaba, can you check Sans and Garfield stats?”  
“Sans stats are 1(one) ATK and 1 (one) DFE, Garfield’s stats are unreadable...” Futaba responded.  
“everyone’s ready to strike right? Let’s get this bread!”   
“wait, Morgana? When did we say that-“  
“shut up, akechi, that’s our new phrase.” Morgana interrupted.  
They walked out the door, of Minecafé LeBlanc.

Back to Sans and Garfield.  
“Garfield, this isn’t how it’s supposed to be!” Sans cried out.  
Garfield was agitated, he melted and rose into a different creature.  
“Shut it, foolish mortal!”   
A certain song began to play, certain voices erupted from the trees.  
“Crow! We need some to sneak up behind Garfield that’s his weak spot!” Futaba shouted.  
“Roger that, Navi. Who’s attacking in the front though?” Akechi asked.  
“We’re sending in Joker, Queen, and Fox to attack on the frontlines.” Futaba added on.  
They road the Morgana car to the coordinates 379, 78, -1267.  
They jumped off and defended Garfield’s very disgusting attack being dealt on Sans.  
“Sans! Get away now!” Sans looked up at the morgana car in confusion, but walked away anyways.  
“Arsene!” Joker shouted out as he ripped off his mask.  
A figure came out and dealt an attack on Garfield.   
The demonic Garfield roared out in pain, and threw lasagna at them slowing them down. “Don’t you understand? It’s my world! My Minecraft world!”  
Garfield began having a temper tantrum, he was angered.  
“Everyone I got Garfield’s stats! He has 10,098 HP, he can deal attacks up to 278 HP and his defense is about half the ATK dealed.” Futaba acknowledged.  
Kirari, Sans, and Anzu all looked up, what the heck was going on? First, Garfield is a villain now, who would’ve known. The phantom thieves are here? Wow, what’s next? Is Hatsune Miku going to kill Garfield, are the Care Bears going to Care Bear Stare Garfield? I don’t even know anymore. In the end this is all just story with no actual meaning.

Sans and Kirari decided to retreat. They could not fight back, Anzu pouted while be dragged into Minecraft Steve's house.

Minecraft Steve's House  
-+-+-+-+-+

A portal opened, Kirari gasped "Sans! T-There's a portal-"  
"Don't go in it, unless you want to join some dang-anronper game, whatever that is..." Sans weird skeleton eyes flickered, maybe it wasn't something he didn't want to talk about it  
"You haven't seen that video with me and Komaeda right?" Sans muttered, hands shaking.  
Kirari plainly shook her head, she wanted to ask what "danganronper" was but maybe she shouldn't.  
"you mean Danganronpa? I loved that g-" Sans made Anzu shut up.  
"Please, don't bring it uuuuup!" Sans backed away, a person came out of the portal. Blonde hair, pink outfit. "I, Giorno Giovanna, have a dream! Wait... what is this, Minecraft?" 'Giorno' jumped out of the portal. A black haired male, also jumped out bringing more people.  
"Ayyy, Fugo! What are we here for?" A kid asked.  
"We're here to defeat Garfield, Narancia.." A blonde, wearing green cheese as an outfit.  
We thought that was all, but someone with dirty blonde hair came in, he had a formal outfit on and he gave sharp glances. Sans was relieved. No Komae-  
A marshmallow-colored hair male walked in, he tugged onto his green jacket.  
"Oh, hey, Sans." He waved towards Sans.  
"Kiddo, what are you doing here?" Sans shook, was this another set up for [REDACTED]?  
"I heard Garfield came back. So I came, to see how it was going. I guess Garfield is stronger than before." He crossed his arms.  
"Anyways, who are you? I never found out even after the first time we met and that one dance we did." Sans asked.  
Komaeda, looked surprised. Like no one has asked.   
"Trash like me doesn't deserve to get recognized, but I'm Nagito Komaeda." Nagito responded.  
"You should really finish this fight. It wouldn't make sense to start it, but not finish it." Nagito handed over a roblox sword, and Sans took it.

"Let's finish this."


	3. The End

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> That’s it. Sucked

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Sorry

The Black haired male walked up to Kirari, he looked down.  
"Do you know if Garfield has any interactions with our group?" He asked Kirari  
"Hmmm? Well... I don't really know Garfield that well. You might wanna ask Sans." Kirari responded.  
Meanwhile, outside of the the minecraft mansion. Sans, and Komaeda were fighting against des- uhhh Garfield. They just couldn’t, no matter how much they tried.

“damn, this is so stupid, don’t you just wanna go ape?” A figure appeared from the shadows. It was, Steve Minecraft? They unzipped the costume, revealing a pink haired female.  
“Guys, I can’t believe you never noticed this. Garfield’s weakness is that certain day of the week. Come on, that basically kills him.” She grumbled.

“What? You’re saying this could’ve ended long ago?” Nagito questioned.  
She only nodded.  
“Let’s this done and over with, I’m sure they’re getting tired of reading this.” She walked up to Garfield, while grabbing something.  
“Hey, loser! It’s Monday!” She shouted out. Garfield started to melt and bubble up.  
“WHAT, NOOOOOOO. THIS CAN’T BE, IT’S ALL THAT INSANE HOPE BOY’S FAULT” Garfield cried and cried, before vanishing.

“That was it?” Sans asked. Nagito nodded.

The black haired male walked out. “Sans, come over here.” They commanded.  
“What is it?” Sans mumbled.

While that was happening, Kirari and Anzu walked out.  
“Wow, that wasn’t a good end.” Anzu mumbled.  
“Hmm, at least we’re safe now! Maybe we can rearrange our date schedule when we get back.” Kirari grabbed Anzu while they bid their farewells to everyone.  
That wasn’t it though.

“Wait. What are they doing here.” The female pointed towards the triangle headed figure.  
“Seems like I’ve been found. I’m not even supposed to be here.” They responded.   
“Where’s Kirari and Anzu?” They asked.  
“Can’t tell you, or else your gonna ruin the sequel.” She responded.  
“What? Sequel? This is going to fail! You can’t just do t-“ They we’re stopped.  
“I, Sashiki, have a note saying. “Tell this loser that I can do whatever I want with my free time. Making a sequel to this bad story is one of the many things I can do.” Sashiki crossed her arms.  
“Whatever... Let’s go back.”

that’s it. The worst ending, for the worst story.

Written by, Jasmine/Star8Sakura/Sakura8Star/ExRhythm  
Thanks to, my friends, my teacher, and everyone who read this abomination.


End file.
